


Wrong twin

by FandomBloc



Series: Twins [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OC twin, Pranks, awkwardness again, casual werewolf life, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early stages of their relationships<br/>Stiles is still trying to figure out the Hales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong twin

"I HATE THE HALES!" Stiles burst into Stuart’s room, red-faced and clearly embarrassed, he also had a hint of confused and flustered about him,

"I hate twins. I hate dating a twin, i hate it"

"Hey that’s rude"

"No, I mean- We’re awesome, but OH MY GOD, Derek and Andrew."

"What happened this time?"

"Ugh- they’re just so…" Stiles began rabbling about what had happened a few moments ago.

***

Stiles was walking to the apartment, coffee and a box of donuts in tow. He and his brother were having a study day, no tomfoolery, no boyfriends, just focusing on finals. Except, Stiles was really not feeling his brother’s enthusiasm to focus on school right now. They both may be smart, but Stiles just really wanted to go bother Derek. They had just started dating, they both were getting used to the part were they’re twin set had a surly and a laid-back personality in each, also getting used to- or more like trying to memorize which twin was which… wasn’t very difficult for the Stilinski’s, but the Hale’s on the other hand; almost everything about them was identical. Same dress, close to same body time (Derek played basket ball and Andrew played baseball = slightly different body types), same facial features, yeah it was a little confusing. So as Stiles was walking, he caught what he thought was Derek out of the corner of his eye, and quickly jumped him, hugging him from behind.

"Surprise Derek, guess who-" he stops, the Hale twin smirks. Stiles starts patting and squeezing his arms, chest and shoulders, then slowly came to a conclusion

"Wrong Hale twin?"

"Wrong Hale twin."

"Sorry- I’ll just- I"

"Okay" Stiles blushed, backing away, "so how’s life?"

Andrew laughs, “good, how’s Stuart?”

"Busy as ever, he roped me into a study day. No boyfriends allowed"

"Well that’s not fun- Hey!" the other Hale appeared from behind them

"Hey Derek" greeted the one coming towards them

"Hey"

"-Wait" Stiles is confused again, both Hales are here, but who he thought was Andrew was actually Derek and the one he thought was Derek was Andrew?

"What?" they both question him, a little smirk was caught o each of thier faces

Stiles is silent for a minute trying to sort out his confusion, “Which twin is Derek?”

"Which twin is Derek?" they parrot and pause to look at each other

"I’m Andrew, he’s Derek" 

"I’m Derek, he’s Andrew" they both pointed at each other, snickering. Stiles blanches, and the Hales look at each other once more before pointing at each other again saying

"He’s Derek"

This broke Stiles’ natural comprehension, face gone red and flustered. Not wanted to handle his boyfriend and his brother’s teasing, he walks off again, this time with more force and both Hale’s laughing in the background. He power walks all the way to the apartment, still annoyed and embarrassed,

"I HATE THE HALES!"

"I hate twins. I hate dating a twin, I hate it"

**Author's Note:**

> They managed to work it all out, with Stuart scolding Andrew and Derek.  
> The Hales are buttheads.
> 
> Origin post  
> http://canthandlefeels.tumblr.com/post/83728219946/wrong-twin


End file.
